The Three Legendary Kunoichi
by dreamerxofxroses
Summary: Three girls from our world are somehow transported to the world of Naruto one stormy night after the power goes out. And through the computer no less. Now they must train their new found skills to become the best ninja in the village.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I do not own Naruto, not even a single hair on the blonde's head.

This is the story of three friends, Priscilla, Jensen, and Michelle, and their adventures in another world, no, universe. It all started on the day that the most innocent of the three finally convinced her parents to let her have a sleep over. And so our story will now begin, in her point of view of course.

"Jen-chan! Mieshiru-san! You found my house!! But you're late."

"Of course we are! We just spent the last twenty minutes trying to find this place!"

"Oh…so you're the car that kept going back and forth." They sweat drop.

"Are you sure you're not blonde?" Jensen asked.

"Yes. I just can't see very well. There's a reason I have glasses you know."

"Yeah, yeah, let us in already!" said a very irritated Michelle.

"Oh right, come on in!" They both enter my house. The next few hours are filled with many card games, stories, watching of movies, and of course discussing whom the hottest bishie of all is. That is until Michelle gets an idea.

"Hey let's watch a scary movie!" I looked at her warily.

"Uh…are you sure about that?"

"WE ARE GOING TO WATCH A SCARY MOVIE!!" She yells out. Jensen and I can only nod our heads. Half way through the movie…the lady screams!!!

"_AHHHHHH…!!"_ I added my own scream and start to pass out, but mercifully, Jensen stops the tape.

"Priscilla!! Priscilla!" She shakes me.

"I…sh-shall n-never watch an-another sc-scar-ry m-m-movie again." I say. Suddenly I sit up.

"What time is it?"

"Uh…like nine o'clock. Why?"

"NARUTO!!! MUST WATCH!!" I rummage for the remote and change the channel in a record of ten seconds. We three happily watch Naruto…until it's over in which we all wail "no" and wipe the tears. After much arguing, we decide to sleep…and do almost immediately. Unbeknownst to us, a storm brews and it begins to rain heavily.

_CRAAAACK!_

"Ah! Oh it was just the thunder…" I sigh and Jensen stirs.

"What's up?" She said rising from her sleeping bag.

"The lighting woke me up. Sorry!"

"Well, we can't go to sleep now." Michelle adds, also getting up.

"I'll go turn the lights on." I get up and heads to the switch. Unfortunately, the lights won't turn on. "Great, the power went out. I'm gonna check the circuit breaker box."

"We're coming with you."

"Okay." We walk through the dark hallway to my little brother's room a.k.a. the computer room. I check the breakers, but nothing changes.

"Great, the power's out…"

"If it is…then how is the computer on?" I ask pointing to the computer, whose screen is blank. It starts to glow brighter and brighter.

"This is…" (Jensen)

"Not…" (Michelle)

"Good…" (me)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of it's characters.**

"Who are they?"

"I don't know! They were just laying here when I found them! Honest, believe it!"

"Shut up Naruto! Look they're waking up."

"Head…hurts…" I say and get up. I hold my forehead as Michelle and Jensen join me.

"No kidding. Ah…" They follow my example, and then we all look up. Our eyes widen in shock.

"There is now way…I must be dreaming, tell me I'm dreaming!"

"Would it help you if I said it?"

"No."

"Okay then you're not."

"Okay just wanted to make sure I was still sane." Jensen gives me a look. "Well as sane as possible."

"Good enough. Hey you okay?" Michelle snaps out of it and nods.

"I'm just letting it sink in."

"Uh…not to be rude, but who are you and what are you doing here?" I turned and saw Kakashi standing there. **The **Kakashi!! I could've fainted! But I didn't since I wasn't sleepy.

"Well…that's a good question…let me get back to you on that. Jen-chan, Mieshiru-san we need a group huddle! Sorry guys, we'll be just a moment." I smiled and they nodded. We huddled a few feet from them. "Okay it seems that we have somehow gotten into the world of Naruto."

"Universe."

"Whatever, point is why are we here?"

"How the h am I supposed to know."

"Well…let's hope we have chakra and it's a good thing we memorized those hand signs."

"Seriously. We're gonna need it."

"Okay…so now what should we do?"

"I say we go, and some how become ninjas until we find a way to get home."

"I agree with her."

"And I agree with you agreeing with her. Mieshiru-san let's carry your idea out…somehow. Oh and should we tell them our real names?"

"Um…nah. Let's keep it our secret." We break and return to the confused shinobi. I smile at them. Michelle speaks first. "Well we're done and no we have no clue how we got here, but have come to the conclusion that we are far from home."

"Really far…" I mumble. She hits me with her elbow.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, anyway can you tell us where we are?"

"You are in training ground ten in Konohagakure, or Konoha."

"Naruhodo," I respond, though I already knew this.

"Where's that?" Jensen said, I could tell she was lying.

"You really aren't from around here are you?"

"We just said that didn't we?"

"Hn." Sasuke said. Sensing the tension thickening, I acted semi-quickly.

"Well…what should we do now?"

"Well, we'll have to take you to Hokage-sama and try to figure out where you're going to live for the time being."

"Lead the way oh fearless one." Michelle said sarcastically. We laughed and the shinobi, except for Naruto who was now entertaining himself by deciding what ramen to eat, stared at us as if we were crazy. How do I know? I guessed. Guessing is fun, and Naruto's pretty predictable. We followed Kakashi to Hokage's office.

"Wait here for a minute." He entered and I glimpsed the Hokage for a second. I smirked and turned to my companions.

"Okay, it seems that Tsunade is the Hokage so that means that Naruto and them are chuunin. Sasuke's here so they managed to get him back from that creepy guy."

"yeah, but when are we supposed to find out if we have chakra?" Jensen asked. Michelle sat up.

"Oh, tonight! We'll try some dopplegangers, that's the easiest right?" We nod and all agree to that.

"Oh but what about names?" We think for a bit.

"Well, I'll be Aoiro, Tsuki! I love that name." I smiled.

"I'll be Momo."

"I don't know what I should be."

"Um…how about Hanako, or Reika, oh Reina! Just pick something."

"Uh… Hiromi will work. Hiromi…Yukino."

"Okay so I'm Tsuki, you're Reina and Michelle is Momo. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Hey, he's baaaack." Michelle says. We laugh and Kakashi coughs as he nears.

"Hokage-sama will see you now." We got up and followed him in. Sitting there was Tsunade with the usual stack of papers and mess. She looked up as we entered and I was even more embarrassed than before. You see I'm currently wearing pajama pants and the spaghetti strap shirt…and I wore it in front of guys…I am a very self-conscious person.

"So you're the three girls right?" We nodded. "Tell me your names."

"Uh, Hokage-sama, could we speak to you alone? I don't feel comfortable revealing personal information." She nods and Kakashi and Shizune step outside. "Is that good now?" I nodded. "Okay, so who are you three?"

"Uh…well if we tell you our names, could you keep it a secret?"

"Why?" She asked, somewhat bored.

"Because, if we do find a way to get home, there's no telling if someone evil could as well and that would be…problematic." She nods.

"Alright. First your real name then your other one. We'll start with the blonde one."

"Why is it always me? Any who I'm Jensen and Yukino Hiromi." Tsunade nods.

"I'm Michelle, Momo." That was Michelle who smiled, where as Jensen keeps a straight face on. I can tell she's trying to hide her joy.

"I'm Priscilla, Aoiro Tsuki."

"Well…those are interesting names. So how did you get here?"

"We don't know. At home there was a power outage and we checked the breakers. Next thing you know we find the computer still on then pass out after the screen glows really bright. Next thing we know is we're lying on the training grounds." Hiromi explains. Momo nods.

"It makes no sense!" I nodded; I really didn't feel like speaking anymore. I was suddenly tired and…I don't know what else, all I know is that I wasn't feeling good.

"Well for the time being we'll have to get you somewhere to live and I'm pretty sure you aren't shinobi." We nod; I sigh internally sadly. She gets a piece of paper and a wallet. She hands the paper to Jensen and the wallet to me. "On the paper is a place you can live for the time being and in the wallet is some money so that you can buy groceries and clothes." As she said that we looked down at what we were wearing. Again I was reminded that I was wearing pajamas. Then Momo-chan got looked up.

"Hey why did you give Tsuki-chan the wallet and Hiro-chan the paper?"

"Because the quiet ones are usually the best to handle money and she looks like she has a good sense of direction. Any other objections?"

"Oh no I was just wondering why. -"

"Okay well you're dismissed. You can come tomorrow to find some job to pay for your living expenses." We nod and leave. Kakashi was waiting for us outside, reading his perverted book as always. I could see Momo-chan, or Peachie, smirk and I could tell that she had an idea. I sighed and smiled.

"Hey! We're back!" I called to him and he looked up and nodded.

"So how'd it go?"

"We have to go buy some things then find this place." Hiromi hands him the paper and he takes it. He nods.

"I know where that is. It's not too far, but first what are your names?"

"I'm Momo, but call me Peachie."

"I'm Hiromi."

"I'm Tsuki. And what's your name?" I smiled, though I knew who he was.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, but you guys can call me Kakashi." Hiro-chan nodded, Peachie was still grinning (probably concocting her plan) and I said okay. Kakashi told us where to find the market and such, after he put away the book that is, then poofed off. Peachie started to laugh. Hiro-chan and I looked at her.

"Um…I'm almost afraid to ask, but what did you do Peachie?" O.O

"He, he, you'll see later. Come on let's go get food and stuff."

"Right." We left and following Kakashi's directions made it to the market where we bought some stuff to cook, luckily we each knew how to cook something, and bought soup cups just in case we didn't feel like cooking. After that we bought clothes and shoes and things of that sort. By the time we finished we were so tired, that we just wanted to get home. We searched and searched, yet found nothing, until at last I took the paper from Hiro-chan and ran up to some random person.

"Excuse me, but could you please help me find this place?" The person turned around…it was SASUKE!! He frowned at me and nodded.

"Sure, where is it." I handed him the paper. He nodded again.

"It's close to where I live. This way." I waved to Peachie and Hiromi and they followed. He led us to a semi large house. We put the bags down in the kitchen and I went up to Sasuke.

"Thanks for helping us. I'm Tsuki, the blonde one is Hiromi," she raised a hand, "and she's Momo." Peachie waved.

"Call me Peachie please!" He nodded.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you Sasuke-san. Hey do you want to stay for dinner. Please say yes!" I did the puppy dog eyes and face and, though he struggled, he agreed. "Yay!" That night we had ramen and then ice cream. Who knew Sasuke liked vanilla? He left, with an actual smile on his face! I waved to him from the door, smiling of course, with Hiro and Peachie next to me. He raised a hand and left, walking down the street. I closed the door and lazily washed some dishes. Then we went upstairs and after an hour of compromising, I got the room with the window seat looking to the forest, Peachie got the room closest to the stairs and Hiromi got the bedroom closest to the shower. I liked my room, it was a nice light blue with a dark blue carpet, blue bed, and a wooden dresser. The closet was next to the dresser. I brought my things and just laid them in front of the dresser before getting in my bed and falling asleep.


End file.
